


thomas

by luftkommandant



Series: tf self insert fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Trans Male Character, alternative title: im gay for robots, autistic character (self insert), mentally ill character (self insert), mentioned physical disability in third chapter, nonbinary character (self insert), physically disabled character (self insert), raf is trans male, rated teen for cursing, shameless self insert, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: When Raf's friend Thomas guesses about the Autobots' existence, maybe it needs to be brought in on the secret.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ye im writing shitty self insert because why not my guy  
> the autistic + mentally ill + nb + physically disabled character tags are for me!! im an agender guy + i sprained my knee two years ago and it never healed + gonna work in my psychosis in the third chapter!!  
> also raf is trans too ftm my bebe son
> 
> chapters are ??? first two are short and last will be longer

After school, Raf dashes out to Bumblebee and jumps into the passenger seat as quick as he can. He waves a goodbye to his friend Thomas, and pulls the door shut.

Bumblebee chirps in greeting, before he notices the look on Raf’s face. He asks what’s wrong, hoping it’s just a test or something.

“I think one of my friends guessed you’re not a real car,” Raf blurts, anxiously reaching up to pull down the hem of his chest binder. Speeding up to get past a yellow light, Bumblebee beeps in alarm, then replies hesitantly. Raf pulls his backpack into his lap and hugs it to his chest. “Yeah, we should tell Optimus. He’ll know what to do,” he says, half to himself.

ooo

Back at the silo, Raf and Bumblebee find Optimus talking to Ratchet in a hallway. Seeing the look Raf gives him, Optimus holds up a hand to Ratchet to stop him. “I think this may be more important than a few spare parts,” he says as explanation.

Looking down at Raf with his helm cocked, Ratchet wonders what’s going on. “Alright,” he answers, then leaves.

As soon as he’s gone, the words come out of Raf like there’s pressure behind them. “I think my friend Thomas from school knows about you,” he starts, knowing he’s talking too fast. “I don’t think it’s going to tell anyone, but it’s kind of impulsive and might not realize why it can’t. Today, we were talking about the homework in Science and I accidentally mentioned Ratchet, and it was staring at Bumblebee after school.” He feels terrible for giving the secret away, and knows there’s tears brimming in his eyes.

Bumblebee purrs sympathetically, thinking of the time he got caught in New York. He suddenly wishes he could go to school with Raf, help him keep the secret, but that’s impossible.

“Rafael, this isn’t your fault. Very likely, it—” Optimus looks to Raf, who nods, “—won’t tell anyone, as you said. However, it may be necessary to tell this Thomas about us,” he proposes. His calm and reassuring voice makes Raf immediately feel better, and he relaxes.


	2. Chapter 2

have something to tell you at school tomorrow

Raf looks down at the text before he sends it, knowing Thomas is going to beg him to tell it now. Sighing, he presses the send button.

A minute later, a reply comes.

shit tell me now man tf

It makes Raf smile, the superfluous cursing that Thomas always talks in. Being a 7th grader with an 8th grade friend is funny, sometimes. Even though they’re in the same English class, Honors 9th grade, they don’t see each other very much and Thomas definitely makes up for it in texts.

can’t it’s a secret

FIGHT ME LMAO

Raf snickers. Yeah, if they really were to fight, Thomas would kick his butt. It’s a foot taller than him, and probably at least eighty pounds heavier. Good thing it doesn’t mean it when it says that.

ooo

The next day at school, in English first period, Thomas runs in with its headphones already off. “Holy shit, my guy, what the _fuck_ is this secret? I gotta know!” it says in place of a greeting, dropping its voice low so Mr. Steffen won’t hear it cursing.

Smiling, Raf holds up his hands. “I said, meet me outside after school, I can’t tell you with all these people around.”

Groaning, Thomas slumps into its seat. “It’s nothing bad, is it?” When Raf shakes his head, it smiles again. “Good. Fine. I’ll meet you outside, and you better be there! If I miss my bus I call dibs on a ride in that Urbana, hot damn.”

The bell rings before Raf can answer that, and the announcements crackle to life.

Before Mr. Steffen starts talking, Thomas shoots Raf a grin. “Remember that joke there used to be about me?” It laughs, almost deliriously, as usual. Raf snorts a laugh, remembering the joke.

The joke is that while normal people get turned on by naked people of their preferred gender(s), Thomas is turned on by cars. And it never gets why Raf laughs so much at that. Once it knows, he'll never stop hearing that joke.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion my dudes  
> includes autism + mentioned psychosis !!!!!

After school, Raf meets Thomas at the swings beside the school. “What’s the secret?” Thomas whines, kicking the post of the swings.

  
“It’s easier to show you, is your knee good to walk to the bowling alley?” Thomas nods enthusiastically, grinning. Raf smiles back, almost giddy to bring one of his best friends in on the secret.

 

ooo

 

Taking off its headphones and pausing its music, Thomas looks at the Urbana in the old parking lot, behind a stand of trees and the abandoned bowling alley. “Okay?” it asks, getting a little anxious.

  
Raf shoulders it gently to calm it down, then goes up to Bumblebee. “Alright, Bee, this is Thomas, and no one else is around,” he says.

  
When Bumblebee beeps a reply, Thomas’ eyes widen and it mumbles a “holy shit,” whipping off its glasses and blinking a few times before shoving them back on. “Okay, are you messing with me? There’s nobody in there, right?” By the sound of its voice, it’s close to panicking, thinking one of its close friends is tricking it.

  
“No, I promise, this isn’t a prank, and you’re not hallucinating. I promise,” Raf reassures it, biting his lip when Thomas starts subtly flapping because of anxiety. “It’s okay. Bee, can you transform?” Bumblebee doesn’t reply, instead transforming as fast as he can and looking down at Thomas.

  
“Holy shit!” Thomas yells, beaming now. “Holy fucking shit! This is so fucking cool! Oh my fucking God, can they talk?” When Raf nods, Bumblebee lets out a little trill of excitement. “This is so fucking cool!” Thomas’ accent is slipping through a little in its elation, showing just how much it likes Bumblebee.

  
Grinning, Raf tugs on Thomas’ hoodie sleeve, getting it to look back down at him. “You can’t tell _anyone_ , okay? You can meet the others later, maybe next week. Miko Nakadai and Jack Darby know too, that’s why we’re friends. Jack’s mom knows too. You can’t tell your parents, or your therapist, or Jill or Avery.”

  
Nodding enthusiastically, Thomas raises its hands above its head to flap them. “This is so fucking cool!” it repeats, making Raf laugh.


End file.
